The reunion
by Starchild384
Summary: I just had this idea in my head and had to GET IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Jak and Daxter nor the setting of it; that all belongs to Naughty Dogg. I don't make any profit off this.

 _A/n: I just feel that their reunion missed a lot of important notes in their relationship. I almost might do a second chapter with Jak telling Keira what happened in prison and maybe even making something up for Keira in the two years Jak was in prison. However, since I'm not sure yet, it's going to be labeled as completed._

Jak was making his way to the racing garages to see if he could get any more information out of that female mechanic. It still surprised him to find a female mechanic in Haven City, or even with job besides in a bar, seeings as how they are treated as more trophies and 'candy' then anything. When Krew had first told him about the races, he hadn't heard the part about the mechanic being a 'her', so when he arrived and heard an irritated female voice from behind that thick green curtain, he almost dropped from shock; but not just because she's a girl. He's only ever seen her silhouette, but her curves are heavenly to say the least. Wide hips lead up to an almost questionably thin waist which bloomed into a beautiful hourglass shape. He had noticed that large breasts seemed to be common in Haven City, but he wasn't concerned with that. His softer feelings had only one outlet.

Keira. He missed her and worried for her so much. Jak was ashamed to admit it, but he had forgotten it all during his time in prison. He forgot Samos, Sandover, his uncle, Daxter and even Keira. The only things he could process were hate, fear, and rage; making it near impossible to retreat into his much more lighthearted memories. That's not to say he never saw Keiras' face, as she haunted his nightmares. She would be calling his name, fear and panic overwhelming her voice and making it crack. He didn't know who the voice belonged to, but knew he needed to find them. He would run and run and run, but Jak never felt like he went anywhere. A figure would appear to his left side, never the right. He would turn and she was there. Even when he didn't know who she was, she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He would slowly make his way toward her.

Everything goes wrong after that. Jak feels the darkness of the eco inside inside him take over his mind and body, almost like being shoved into a glass box behind his eyes. He can see everything, yet cannot do anything to stop it.

Keira keeps saying his name, it taking on a pleading tone. He feels his canines extend, making sharp fangs. A splitting pain from the top of his skull feels like two stakes are forcing their way out. The ends of his fingers ache and start to feel heavy and tingle harshly. He is helpless as the unfamiliar Keira took an uncertain step forward, still saying only his name. Her emerald green eyes were brimmed with tears, hand trembling as she raises it to his cheek. Quicker then he can follow his own movement, his arm shoots up, embedding black talons and pale fingers in her chest. She gasps in pain, unable to speak. Her hand stills for a moment, before finishing its journey to his cheek. He is screaming and crying in his mental prison, not understanding why he felt such pain for this girl. She would whisper his name once more, before falling limp against him.

"Jak? HEY JAK!" Said man turned his head to his little orange companion. Daxter was looking at him with a mix of inpatients and questioning. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Sorry, Dax. Lets get this over with." Jak shook his head, making his way toward the garage once again. He saw the lovely figure behind the curtain and didn't want to be confrontational. "We destroyed Krews' cargo.." He began, hoping that she would be pleased because of her disliking of Krew.

"Great, I'll send you a medal." Was the sarcastic response he got, wearing on his already breaking patience. "Now if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline! So scram!"

"Are you always this difficult?!" He snapped back.

"Let me handle this Jak." Daxter said, walking forward and glaring at the curtain. "Listen lady, we beat your stupid course, and we can out race anybody in this city."

Jak thought he heard a mumble from behind the curtain.

"Now there are just two things you need to know," Daxter continued. "One, we don't wanna join your stinking race team; and two, you just lost a date with Orange Lightning." Daxter turned to his dark friend. "Lets go Jak." Suddenly the curtain burst open, and Jak was not expecting the person behind it.

"Daxter! It is you!" Keira exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

"Keira?!" Daxter seemed just as socked as Jak.

"Oh, I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug!" She knelt down to his level and rubbed him behind his ears affectionately. "And Jak!" She looked up at him, eyes widening as she took in his appearance. He had to turn away from her eyes. "You look... different."

"It's been a tough ride." He said slowly, not exactly sure how to word it, glancing back toward her.

"The Baron pumped our boy here full of dark eco," Daxter stated. Jak once again looked away, not wanted to see her expression. His gaze shot up as he felt something hovering just above his arm. Keira was right in front of him, hand over his arm. Her eyes were filled with concern, relief and confusion. "and it did something to him." Daxter continued. "Now he has super moves or something. And a few anger issues as well." The last part was murmured.

"I've been looking for you two forever." Keira told them, stepping away from Jak. "And planing a way to get us back home. Somehow the rift took us far into the future." She explained, though Jak was feeling a little lost. "I've calculated the time displacement, and I think I've-"

"We found your father." Jak interrupted, a hand over his eyes. "Well, sort of." Keira turned to him sharply.

"He's working with the underground fighting the Baron-" Daxter tried to say.j

"Oh, you mean the Shadow.." Keira interrupted, looking down with a sad smile. "I've met him.. I tried to explain everything, but he didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth. That's daddy for you I guess." She chuckled slightly, though it was humorless.

"I need to get to the Baron." Jak said, trying to bring her out of the little funk.

Keira looked at him and scratched her neck in thought. "You could try to win the class 1 racing championship." She crossed her arms under her chest with one hand on her chin, hips cocking to the right. "The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron in the palace." Jak nodded his understanding. "But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races." Keira snapped her fingers. "There's a class 3 race starting soon! You can drive for my team!" She took the welding mask off her head. "But Jak, we should think about getting out of here. I don't like this place, and some of the people-"

"Jak, my boy." Krew floated into the garage. Keira turned her face away and gagged lightly, and Jak simply narrowed his eyes. "I need that ruby key you found. A special client and requested it."

"Sorry about that Krew." Jak said, trying to look at least a little bashful. "I must have forgotten."

"Right.." Krews tone told Jak that the floating blob hadn't been fooled.

As Krew was leaving, Jak saw Keira still turned away from him, head lowered with her hands in front of her. "Keira, I-" He never got to finish the sentence as Keira whipped around and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face was burrowing into the crook of his neck, lips occasionally brushing his skin. He stood in shock; after two years of physical contact being associated with torture, it was almost painful to have her talented hands on his back and her floral grease stained hair brushing his jaw. His hands were trembling inches away from her shoulders, afraid that if he touched her she would somehow disappear. Afraid that if he held her as close to him as he could, she would shatter and collapse into millions of pieces. Not sure what to do, Jak looked down at her in fear.

Keira on the other hand wasn't paying attention to Jaks hesitation. She clung to him tightly, mumbling reassurances to herself that his form was solid flesh and that she did actually remember getting out of bed this morning. But despite her need to be close to him, Keira also could guess that he wasn't to comfortable with lots of touching. She took a few deep breaths, taking in the scent of Jak; grime and dirt, with the slight tingle of eco, overlaying an earthy, living smell that could only be Jak. She slowly removed her arms from his frame, taking a step back to look in his eyes. The blue that she loved so much was the same, but the man wearing them was completely different. No longer a free spirited, mischievous boy; this was a battle hardened warrior. Keira could see the scars he must bear, physical, emotional and mental, all in his eyes. She wanted to know, needed to understand how this could have happened; but she also understood that in his revenge filled state of mind, it would only lead to bad outcomes. So instead, she slowly rested her hand on his, barely letting their skin touch. "I've missed you so much."

Jak could only smile slightly before turning to Daxter. "We need to get moving." He turned briskly and walked away just as fast, both Daxter and Keira wondering why he made the quick exit. Jak just couldn't bear it, seeing Keira again. After two years, he had been turned into a monster, a raging demon that destroyed anything in its path. Yet she had stayed the same. She was still strong, smart, and loyal. It terrified him. Jak knew that Keira would stay beside him even as the dark eco takes over his entire being. He has to keep her safe. He needs to keep her out of harms way. No one will hurt her, not the Baron, Errol and the guard, the Metal Heads. No one will put her in danger.

Not even himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's good to have you back daddy." Keira said as she walked with her father towards her garage.

"Yes." Samos agreed. "It's nice to be free again."

Keira glanced at the two men already occupying the garage, but neither were looking at her at this moment. She turned back to her father, but all her attention was on Jak and Errol.

"You know," Keira heard Errol say. "Keira **loves** a winner. Someday she'll be **MY** mechanic!" The possessiveness in his voice troubled Keira. While she had noticed his advances, she never thought of him like that. He was too much like this world she had been forcefully thrust into. No, not she; they. Jak and Daxter had been brought here as well.

"Stay away from her." Jak stated, causing Errol to laugh as he made his exit. However, he couldn't leave before approaching Keira and giving her a very chivalrous kiss on her left hand. Keira gave a weak, but genuine, smile. He bid her goodbye and left with a final sneer at Jak.

Keira sighed and crossed her arms, subtly wiping the hand Errol had kissed on her underarm. "Errol is one of the best racers I've ever seen."

"He's not what you think." Jak said, the hatred evident in his voice. Keira stared at him hard.

What exactly did he _think_ she thought about Errol? All she had said was he was a great racer, and he made it seem like she was singing his praise. Okay, she had praised him, but Jak hadn't seen him on the track yet. Errol is fast, decisive, ruthless and above all else: A cheater. When getting into the sport Keira had learned very quickly that their was a hierarchy within the racing system as much as there was one in Haven City. And there was no doubt that Errol was at the top of the chopping block. With his connection to the Baron and KG forces, he could wipe out the competition literally. In fact, that was how he liked to handle it. Errol had never shown that side to her personally, she had seen extremely often on the track, and with KG who tried to mess with her. He had even been.. Kind... to her. Something she hadn't expected from anyone here.

Part of Keiras' brain was telling her to say this aloud to her childhood friend, hopefully not let their connection shatter beyond repair, but her mouth couldn't hold it. She had spent their entire childhood reading his body, face and eyes. Learning every single one of his tells, while she made the conversation. Keira was insulted that he thought he knew her opinion on someone he had bearly seen her interact with.

"And you're a good judge of character? HAH!" Keira asked herself what she was doing, but she couldn't stop. "People say you get angry and... Change!" She crossed her arms as Jak looked away from her for a moment. "Besides the Jak **I** knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!"

His eyes became guarded. Keira had never seen that expression on him before. "I need Krews' connections to fight the Barron! Without my-" Keira could swear that his eyes flashed black for a moment, but before she could blink they were back to normal. "You know what? You do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down!" Jak stormed past her just as they announced the racers for the class 2 race to head to the track. While a questionable idea, she decided to let Daxter drive for this race. She figured with riding on Jaks' shoulder the whole time, he had to have learned **something.**

"Daddy, I'm sure you have Underground stuff to do. Why don't you head to the base, I need to get to work anyway." Keira said, turning toward her workbench, her back now facing her father. She could tell he was hesitating, but after a moment said his goodbye and left. She sighed and moved behind the thick curtain hanging in front of her secret vehicle project. She brought her right hand to where her left arm connected to her shoulder. She extended her left arm and pressed some points, before disconnecting the arm. She slipped off the skin-like sleeve and set it on the table.

When she crash landed, she landed hard on her left shoulder, sliding over the steps leading to the stadium square. The initial impact had knocked her out, and she assumed that skidding down the steps had mauled her arm beyond repair. When she woke up, she was in what looked like a hospital/laboratory. Upon looking around, she saw Errol at her side, looking at her with a soft look. She attempted to sit up, but Errol gently stopped her. He explained that he had found her after the crash, and immediately brought her to the Palace hospital. She looked to her left side, and saw that her arm was missing. She gasped silently, words not coming to her or any emotion. The shock of her missing arm caused her to loose consciousness. She figured Errol kept her drugged after that, because every time she woke up, saw something mechanical growing on her arm, then passed out promptly. She woke up more clearly, and saw that the machine on her arm was an arm. She turned the other way and saw Errol. He informed her that she had been in and out for months. She kept her drug idea to herself.

She heard Tess calling out her name, along with Daxters obnoxious bragging about winning the race. She quickly slipped the sleeve on the artificial arm and reattached it, before going to greet her friends. She smiled/cringed at the pairs mild exchange, and saw Jak walking in.

Keira knew that they had both changed. Physically and emotionally, and they might never be able to share the bond they used to have. She wanted to hold onto the hope that they could still be friends rather then people who used to know each other. Keira wanted to feel secure enough with him to tell him what she had experienced these past two years and know what happened to him. She wanted to share the pain they were both carrying, hopefully making it a little lighter.

Daxter jumped onto Jaks shoulder, and Jak turns to Keira, looking like he wants to say something. Keira crosses her arms and turns away. She hears him walk way, and turns to watch his back. She had no idea why she had turned him away, maybe she just wasn't ready.

She wanted to be ready, so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jak was holding an open, still full and now warm beer in his hand while half listening to some stories Sig was telling him about the Wasteland. A lot of it was pushed back by his own thoughts of a certain aqua/teal haired girl sitting a booth, having an animated conversation with Jinx of all people. He was kind of surprised to see how close they were. He tried his hardest to not be jealous, watching her laugh and smile with at Jinx. He tried to remind himself that he decided to stay away from her, and the way she acted around him said she wanted it that way too. Keira hadn't spoken to him since the start of the party, and while she had congratulated him and expressed relief at his safe condition, she hadn't met his eyes once. Jak tried harder not to let it bother him.

"Yo, Cherry? You in there?" Sig half joked, smacking Jaks shoulder with mild strength; meaning still enough to almost knock the poor guy over. Jak turned towards the towering elf.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just.." He turned back to where Keira was sitting as Sig chuckled, only to find she was nowhere to be seen, and Jinx was making his way toward him through the dancing crowd.

* * *

Keira was sitting at her workbench where the Rift Rider used to be, tinkering with a new mechanism for the for the knuckles and joints in her prosthetic arm. She had left Jinx saying she had something for Jak to pick up in an hour, and asked him to relay the message so she could finish. It was only a half-lie. She did need to see Jak, away from people, but she didn't need the time to tinker, she needed the time to think. The tinkering helps with that.

Jak. Where could she start? With him. Jak has changed so much; from a free spirited youth to a hard blooded rebel. The whispering she heard from clients paled in comparison to what Errol had told her about Jaks 'true nature'. While she had listened, she knew that he was wrong. She didn't doubt that he had killed multiple dozens of his men, or that he was considered armed and extremely dangerous. What she didn't believe was that he was doing this for his own pleasure as Errol made it out. Keira knew Jak wasn't a monster, he was kind, selfless, compassionate and loyal. He is a protector, not a killer. Sometimes a protector has to kill, that's all. But the talk of him transforming into some kind of dark demon wrestled in her thoughts. She had occasional nightmares of calling out to Jak in the dark. He would appear before her, his left side facing her. She would call to him again, relieved, as he turned to face her. Jaks expression is black however and he makes his way towards her. She feels the dread claw up her spine as Keira remembers his hair and skin changer to a pasty ash, his fingers and skull sprouting black spikes. His pupils engulfing his eyes, and Jak looks as terrified as she feels before his face contorts to a vicious snarl revealing pearly white fangs that seemed to extend the more he thrashed. Rejecting the notion to flee, she raises her hand slowly, trying not to startle the now feral Jak. She sees his hand flash as she awakes with a scream, or in this case, jumps with a yelp and drops her tool on the table.

Keira sighs and rubs her eyes, wondering what in the world she was going to say to Jak. She couldn't think long as she heard Jak calling out to her from her other side of the curtain. "Give me a minute." She called back, closing the control panel and slipping the sleeve on in haste. However, before she could put it back on, Jak moved past ther curtain and stopped. Keira saw him staring at the arm, then he turned to her and back to the arm. Keira swiftly snatched it up and attached it to her shoulder. "I'd rather you hadn't seen that." Keira said as she moved toward him, forcing him backwards and back into the main part of the garage. "It's really only a temporary condition." As she moved toward her other workbench, Jak caught the hand he saw her attach in both of his.

When Keira turned, Jaks eyes weren't on her, they were on her hand. His face rooted in concentration, Jak started at her fingertips and slowly made his way upwards, following the artificial bones and tendons, mumbling to himself things Keira couldn't make out. When he reached her shoulder, he looked in her eyes for the first time. She could tell Jak was asking two things at the same time. One; if he could continue to touch her. Two; if this was where the prosthetic ended. Keira nodded, and he slowly walked his fingers down her side, watching her reaction. Jak knew she was ticklish in the sides, so when she showed no reaction he knew the damage had been extensive. He touched the last rib and Keira jerked away with a breathless giggle. Jak raised his head and looked into Keiras eyes. "That one's me." She affirmed.

Keira gently pulled her hand away from Jaks grasp. "Let's just say I had a rough landing." She heard Jak 'tch' as he pulled her towards a couch placed in the corner of the garage, and he pulled her to sit down. He opened his mouth, but closed it again when he couldn't think of how to ask. He should have known that Keira already knew what he wanted to ask.

"I'll tell you what." Keira started, as Jak slowly looked towards her face but still avoiding her eyes. "If you tell me what happened to you the past two years, I'll tell you what happened to me. Deal?" Jak looked down again; not a good sign. He sighed and turned away from her slightly, getting that guarded look in his eyes again.

"I figured Errol would have told you all you needed to know." Keira sucked in a breath, ready to get angry. There that arrogance was again, and it irked Keira. She held that breath, trying to critically analyze his stature and what she could see of his expression. Jak seemed... afraid more then anything. It was strange to see him this way, above his changed state. It all her time knowing Jak, he had never shown much fear. Caution of course, perhaps more-so then one would expect given his trouble-maker ways as a youth, but he was never afraid. Keira slowly released the breath.

"He did say things to me about you, but I want to hear it from you." Keira said, harsher than she intended. Jak jerked his head toward her, his eyes terrified, but his face hard.

"What is there to talk about?" Jak half shouted. "I was imprisoned the moment I landed, and for two years I was infused with dark eco, being slowly turned into a monster." He narrowed his eyes and added as an afterthought, "By your favorite racer." Keira kept her face neutral with much effort.

She took a deep breath. "I was gathering information on Errol for the underground." She began. "It also helped that he kept the other Krimsons from trying anything." She shook her head as Jak tightened his hands to fists. "But he told me about a project he had going on once. He said it was an 'enhanced warrior program', and that one of the subjects had escaped." Keira never turned her eyes from Jaks as his eyes clouded over. "When I first landed," Keira changed the topic. "I assume skidded down the steps into the stadium square on my left side. I didn't feel any pain, and when I woke up I was in this hospital laboratory. Errol was beside me." Jaks eyes cleared.

"He said he was keeping a close eye on you."

"I was in and out for almost two months after that. I kinda figured that Errol kept me drugged the whole time, so that he could build the fake arm." Keira half glared at the arm. "You know, sometimes, I wish I landed on my head. That way, rather then being a freak, I'd be-"

Jak almost painfully grabbed her upper arms, shaking her slightly. Keira looked up to see tears pricking his eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't." Jak stuttered for a moment. "You're the one who figured out where the ring was, you're the one who built the rift rider. You saved the world." Jak looked down and closed his eyes. "I. If I never was able to see you again..."

Keiras eyes filled with tears. Not just for her, but for him as well. She gently clasped his hands and brought them to the center of her chest. "I feel the exact same. You fought metal Kor, you retrieved the precursor stone. You saved the world." Keira took another deep breath. "You might think you love someone until you see the way they act when they are under pressure, afraid or even terrified. It's easy to let these actions cloud your vision and make you doubt. Love is something different. Love is deliberate, love is patient and kind. Love is hard, love is pain and sacrifice. It's seeing the darkest part of a persons heart, and defying the impulse to jump ship."

Jak had tears welling in his eyes. What could he say, do, anything to show her how much this had meant to him. Very slowly, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his right hand, clasping her left hand with his. Even slower, he leaned forward, his ocean blue eyes never straying from her emerald green ones. Apparently, Keira was more impatient than he was, as she surged the last few inches and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened for half a moment before he closed his eyes, leaning in to her and deepening the kiss. It was clumsy to say the least, teeth clanked a few times and more then once was an unintentional bite of the others tongue, but they wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Each pulled away, opening their eyes. Keira started giggling, and soon Jak was chuckling along side her. They both knew that it was going to be okay. Maybe not right away, but they would rekindle the spark between them, and make it brighter then ever before.


End file.
